User blog:Wassboss/Ape-men vs Vampire slayers
Ape-men: Ruthless gorillas who rule the powerless humans with a iron fist Vs Vampire slayers: The people who devote their lives to the eradication of the vampire plauge Edges Hand sycthes vs Sword of saint george: The sword of saint george has a longer reach and more killing power. Edge Sword of saint george Shotgun with blessed rounds vs Spear: Shotgun vs spear. No contest. Edge Shotgun with blessed rounds Hunting rifle vs Crossbow: Rifle vs Crossbow. No contest again. Edge Hunting rifle Wooden stake vs Fire arrows: The Fire arrows have superior range and more killing power. Edge Fire arrows I think that the ape-men will win as there range advantage will keep the vampire slayers at bay. 5 vampire slayers are walking through a forest. They have heard about a strange group of hairy beasts have been prowling this area. Assuming these to be minions of a vampire the vampire slayers have decided to check out the area. Two of them are holding crossbows, two of them are holding shotguns, the last member has the sword of Saint George and they are all armed with stakes. Little do they know they are being watched...? On top of a hill 5 ape-men have been watching the vampire slayers progress. Two are holding rifles and have them aimed at the slayers. Two of the remaining members have spears and flaming arrows. The leader is also holding his own custom rifle and they all have hand scythes on. “Should i shoot” says one of the rifle apes. “Yes” says the leader “Both of you now”. The ape-men fire their rifles at the same time but only one scores a kill. (5-4) The vampire slayers are immediately alerted and turn around. Seeing the ape-men behind them both of the two crossbow wielders fire there crossbows puncturing one of the ape-men’s hearts. (4-4) The ape-men run down the hill and the leader fires his rifle hitting the crossbow wielder right between the eyes. (4-3) The vampire slayers scatter and the ape-men give chase. One of the ape-corners one of the vampire slayers and stabs her with his spear. (4-2) He turns and is blasted in the face by the shotgun wielding slayer. (3-2) He smiles and runs off to find more ape-men. Meanwhile the leader of the vampire hides in the brush and waits until an ape-man runs past. She then jumps out and decapitates him with the sword of Saint George. (2-2) Meanwhile the other vampire slayer is chasing the ape-man leader. The ape-men leader turns a corner but when the vampire slayers turn’s it he is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he is struck by an arrow and falls to the ground his clothes burning his corpse. (2-1) The last remaining vampire slayer turns the same corner but sees the head ape-man in a tree. She aims her crossbow but is rugby tackled by the last ape-man. She growls at him and shoot him in the head at point blank range. (1-1) The ape-men leader jumps down from the tree and charges at the vampire slayer who pulls out her sword. They duel for a bit before the ape-man stabs her in the arm with the scythe. She drops the sword and pulling out her stake thrusts it at the ape-means heart shouting “die demons”. The ape-man laughs as the stake is deflected by his armour. “That just didn’t work did it” he says and slices the vampire slayers throat. (1-0) “Pathetic humans” he says and gose to inform general Thade of his success. Winner ape-men Experts’ opinion The ape-men won because with their range advantage they could pick off the vampire slayers before they could get close. Category:Blog posts